Moving devices for vehicles are special driving devices, which are used to move RV, trucks, trailers or yachts that are without power. Vehicles, in the case that they have no power themselves, could be driven to move on through using the moving devices. In the prior art, a moving device for vehicles is designed with a simple structure and a single function, thus causing many inconveniences and unwanted troubles during operation, and affecting the work efficiency.